marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
1979-07-21
July 21, 1979 - Amandla Festival Facts * Venue: Harvard Stadium * City: Cambridge * State/Province: Massachusetts * Country: United States * People in attendance: +/- 30,000 Band lineup * Bob Marley, vocals, rhythm guitar * Aston Barrett, bass * Carlton Barrett, drums * Junior Marvin, lead guitar * Al Anderson, lead guitar * Tyrone Downie, keyboards * Alvin Patterson, percussion * The I-Threes, backing vocals Setlist AUD source 1 # "Positive Vibration" # "Slave Driver" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "Running Away" -> "Crazy Baldhead" # "The Heathen" # "War" -> "No More Trouble" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Jammin'" -> "Get Up, Stand Up" # "Exodus" # "Zimbabwe" # "Wake Up And Live" AUD source 2 # "Positive Vibration" # "Slave Driver" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "Running Away" -> "Crazy Baldhead" # "The Heathen" # "War" -> "No More Trouble" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Jammin'" -> "Get Up, Stand Up" # "Exodus" # "Zimbabwe" # "Wake Up And Live" AUD source 3 # "Wake Up and Live Soundcheck" # "Intros" # "Positive Vibration" # "Slave Driver" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "Running Away" -> # "Crazy Baldhead" # "The Heathen" # "War" -> # "No More Trouble" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Jammin'" -> # "Up, Stand Up]" # "Exodus" SBD # "Positive Vibration" # "Slave Driver" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "Running Away" -> "Crazy Baldhead" # "The Heathen" # "War" -> "No More Trouble" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Jammin'" -> "Get Up, Stand Up" # "Exodus" # "Zimbabwe" # "Wake Up And Live" video soundtrack # "Positive Vibration" # "Slave Driver" # "Them Belly Full (But We Hungry)" # "Running Away" -> "Crazy Baldhead" # "The Heathen" # "War" -> "No More Trouble" # "Lively Up Yourself" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Jammin'" -> "Get Up, Stand Up" # "Exodus" # "Zimbabwe" # "Wake Up And Live" Introductions Trivia * two AUD complete sources are circulating, as well as a slightly incomplete SBD and a video source. * AUD source 1 cuts in at the end of Dick Gregory's speech. "Lively Up Yourself" fades in at the beginning and then has slightly worse sound, but improves during the song. It cuts in before Marley's introduction to "Zimbabwe". * AUD source 2 has been released on a bootleg and it has more dull sound and is slightly sped up, but it features the complete intros of "Lively Up Yourself" and "Zimbabwe". There is also a third generation tape transfer circulating which has much better and clearer sound. * the SBD source is good quality as well; parts of it have been released on the mislabeled bootleg "Brisbane Australia '79". There's a cut during "Exodus". * the video source is the most complete source. Various complete and incomplete sources from one camera in decent quality have circulated, as well as a complete multi-camera edit. One inferior source also features the complete speech by Dick Gregory. * first live performance of "Zimbabwe" and "Wake Up And Live". * rare 1979 performance of "Slave Driver". * encore break after "Exodus". * band intros done by Junior Marvin during "Wake Up And Live". External links * Entry at the etree database Category:Performed concerts in 1979 Category:Concerts with AUD source Category:Concerts with SBD source Category:Concerts with video source Category:United States concerts